Mister Oculus (disambiguation)
The page for the Fear Interpretation of the same name is Mister Oculus (Fear Interpretation). Mister Oculus is a children's television show broadcasted by Tower TV and hosted by The Eye. The show's original design was originally described in the creepyasta known as Mr. Oculus from the anthology Thoughts, Sanguine and Sick, and the current version is described in Eye for an eye and Mister Oculus Episode Summaries The Original Series During the show, the Eye told children watching it about morality and what's right and wrong, often in twisted and incredibly disturbing ways, and often swearing far more than what is appropriate for a kids show. Despite this, most parents were unaware of the true nature of the show and would allow their children to watch it as they had the opinion that "it isn't like the meaningless crap on tv nowadays." However, parents sometimes became suspicious when they realized their children were learning foul language from the show as well. Sometimes the Eye would outright harm people that disobeyed it's lessons on the show, so those watching would not follow in their footsteps. In most cases, these people were never seen on the show before and were never featured in any other episodes. As such, they were most likely victims of the Eye, brought unto the show for the sole purpose of punishing them for their sins, and making an example of them in the process. The audience was often filled with children wearing masks shaped like giant eyes. These masks might have been illusions created by the Eye, since they could blink like a real human eye. He would also break the fourth wall, to the extent to where he knew the names of whoever was watching and any misdeeds they have committed. The Current Series Recently, a girl now known as Iris Dogood detailed how when she was seven, the show was revamped, with the original giant eyeball design being replaced with a short man with a top hat that has three eyes, the swearing removed, and morals being taught through stories (sometimes with villains) rather than lectures. It is also happier and more cheerful, seeming more like a typical children's show rather than a dark out of place one like the previous version of the show. She also has discovered that the people who work on the show and people who star in them all live in the studio, and people associated with Mister Oculus have eye shaped tatoos, scars, or birthmarks. It takes place in a town called Bonum. Known Characters Major characters Mister Oculus Mister Oculus is the lead character, played by The Eye. 'Original show' He was a giant eyeball who told children right from wrong, and frequently swore while doing so. He would sometimes outright harm people that disobeyed it's lessons in order to make an example out of "trouble makers", so those watching would not follow in their footsteps. He also broke the fourth wall, to the extent to where he knew the names of whoever was watching and any misdeeds they have committed. He appeared to have a negative opinion of most people, including his viewers and the family of his viewers. However, the show was later revamped, and Mister Oculus received a new design. 'Current show' He is now a greenish-skinned man with no eyes or nose on his face who sees with the three eyes on his top hat. He wears a striped suit in black, white and grey. His personality was also revamped, as he is now an optimistic and friendly character compared to his original design. Mister Oculus is somewhat short, as the middle eye on his top hat is usually eye level with average-height characters on the show. His voice is described as somewhat nasal (despite not having a visible nose). In the show, he is the chief of police in Bonum. This version is also a form The Eye seems to enjoy talking, as he can also be seen in this form when not on the show, and can be considered an interpretation of The Eye. Dan Devilish Dan Devilish is one of the antagonists of the show, who tries to convince children to do bad things. He is a shoulder devil, portrayed as a little cartoon character. Nelly the Witch Nelly the Witch is the other antagonist of the show. She has the appearance of an archetypical witch and always tries to get children in trouble for things that she did so she will not get in trouble. She is usually caught by Mister Oculus, who then sends her to jail. Iris Dogood One of the newest characters on the show. A friend of Mister Oculus, Iris Dogood is from the land Taivan Country. Her hair is very thick and black, and she wears "a blue dress with pictures of eyes printed on it, and a white apron." The dress goes down to her knees. She convinced a child to admit to breaking a vase and apologize for doing so. She is very polite, and enjoys playing with children. She speaks in a foreign accent that is unidentifiable, although it sounds like a mix between German and Dutch. Zach A teenage gavel who plays a teenage neighbor of Mister Oculus. Although kind and caring, he suffers from peer pressure. He struggles when choosing between being cool and doing the right thing. He wears a leather jacket and has slicked back hair, like greasers from the 1950s and 1960s. He has a cat named Cherry. He is a recurring character. Pupils Mister Oculus calls the children on his show "Pupils" as a double reference to the fact he is teaching them and the fact the show is centered around eyes. Minor characters Garbageman/Garbagewoman The garbageman/garbagewoman never speaks, and only appears in a few episodes. Always played by a different person, usually a Judgment with extra time before being destroyed. The Mayor Usually only seen when setting new laws. His only major role was in "Election" when Dan Devilish turned him into a corrupt mayor. He is a dwarf in a plush costume, similiar to those used by Sid and Marty Krofft. He is portly with a large afro and a very small top hat on top. Candy Shop Owner Sells candy to kids. He is an elderly man who is balding and has grey hair. He wears a colorful striped suit and a plain white apron. Bronco The leader of a dishonest soccer team called "The Cheats" he was going to trap Mister Oculus so he could continue cheating, but realized Mister Oculus was no ordinary person, and decided to no longer cheat. Other Police officers Mister Oculus is the chief of police, but there are other police officers. They are all incredibly tall, in contrast with Mister Oculus's short stature. (They all stand on stilts to acheive this tallness). Gallery Mister Oculus 2.jpg|Mister Oculus current design, rendered by PyroGothNerd. Mro.png|Mister Oculus's plaque, as seen in New Fears are coming. Mister Oculus crayon.jpg|A Crayon drawing by the pupil, Sarah (actually drawn by PyroGothNerd) Iriscrayondrawing.png|A Crayon drawing by the pupil, Sarah (actually drawn by PyroGothNerd) Iris Dogood.png|Iris Dogood Drawn by PyroGothNerd Mister Oculus 4.jpg|Rendered by PyroGothNerd Mister Oculus 3.jpg|Rendered by PyroGothNerd Category:Mister Oculus Category:Tower TV Category:The Eye Category:Eye for an eye